The Pre-Newlywed Game
by Rose1404
Summary: Au lieu d'une nuit de négligence, le Glee Club de McKinley organise le match des pré-mariés. Quatre couples s'affrontent pour savoir qui se connaît le mieux. Un seul des couples n'est pas un couple, à la plus grande frustration de Kurt Hummel. Pourquoi a-t-il de nouveau accepté cela? Klaine


"Pourquoi dans le monde est-ce que je me suis laissé convaincre de participer à cette folie totale?" Kurt ne demanda à personne en particulier. Il était assis sur la scène de l'auditorium April Rhodes à côté de son meilleur ami - le garçon qu'il espérait réaliserait qu'il était destiné à devenir un petit ami - dans ce qui ressemblait à un décor pour un jeu télévisé des années 50.

"Parce que tu aimes tes amis et qu'ils ont besoin d'aide pour collecter des fonds afin de payer le bus pour les régionaux," dit doucement Blaine.

Kurt le fixa. "Et quelle est votre excuse?"

"Je ne peux jamais te dire non?" Dit Blaine un peu penaud.

"Bien," soupira Kurt. C'était vrai. Blaine ne lui disait jamais non, à moins que ce soit quelque chose d'important, comme s'ils étaient des petits amis, comme le prouvait leur conversation à la Saint-Valentin. Ou à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'adoucir son style unique pour les Warblers. Ou pour obtenir un solo pour les sections. Puis Blaine était juste capable de dire non.

Kurt se débarrassa de ses pensées mélancoliques et regarda la concurrence. Ils joueraient contre Santana et Brittany, M. Schuster et Miss Pillsbury, et Finn et Rachel pour le grand prix d'une soirée en ville. En d'autres termes, ils étaient confrontés à une humiliation abjecte pour des bâtons de pain rassis, des pâtes trop cuites et une location de vidéo gratuite.

"On dirait que nous avons une maison pleine à craquer là-bas", dit Artie avec enthousiasme. "Je savais que cela rapporterait plus d'argent qu'un concert! Les gens veulent tout mettre en oeuvre, même s'il s'agit des perdants du glee club."

"Ça ne fait pas de mal qu'il n'y ait rien de mieux à faire dans cette ville un vendredi soir," murmura Kurt, malheureux.

"Nous ne sommes même pas dans votre club", fit remarquer Blaine.

Artie haussa les épaules. "Nous avions besoin d'un autre couple pour arranger les choses."

"Euh, nous ne sommes pas non plus un couple," fit remarquer Blaine.

"Et pourtant, vous êtes ici, en train de jouer au jeu des pré-mariés", dit Artie avec un sourire narquois avant de rouler.

Kurt et Blaine soupirent tous deux pour des raisons très différentes et s'assirent à leur place. Santana et la Bretagne s'embrassaient dans le petit kiosque voisin. Au-delà, Miss Pillsbury avait l'air presque malade et Schue essayait de faire arrêter les filles. Enfin, à l'autre bout de la scène, Rachel et Finn étaient en train d'élaborer des stratégies. Ou Rachel faisait des stratégies. En fait, elle en parlait à Finn autant que possible avant le lever du rideau.

"Je pensais que Finn était en couple avec Quinn," dit doucement Blaine en regardant Finn et Rachel se frustrer l'un pour l'autre.

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Qui peut garder une trace?"

"Qui héberge cette chose de toute façon?" Demanda Blaine.

"Sam", dit Kurt avec résignation. "Puck voulait le faire, mais tout le monde sait qu'il ne poserait que des questions sur le sexe. De cette façon, il y a au moins une chance en enfer où nous n'aurons pas à répondre à des questions sur notre vie sexuelle inexistante."

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment-là, la lumière de la scène s'assombrit et ils purent entendre le public se mettre à applaudir alors que Tina apparaissait apparemment sur scène et commençait à expliquer les règles du jeu à tout le monde. Et puis le rideau se levait et Sam a été présenté comme hôte tandis que le groupe jouait puis chacun des "couples" a été présenté.

"Et notre dernier couple de la soirée nous vient de Westerville," dit Sam avec une voix animée. "S'il vous plaît accueillir Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt donna au public une vague de princesse sans cœur et Blaine sourit nerveusement.

"Maintenant, comme l'a dit Tina, nous allons jouer trois tours réguliers pour augmenter les points à chaque tour", a déclaré Sam. "À chaque tour, une moitié du couple sera séquestrée pendant que nous demandons à leur partenaire de répondre à cinq questions. Ensuite, le couple sera réuni et l'autre partenaire devra deviner ce que leur partenaire a répondu. Ensuite, nous ferons un tour de bonus avec Pour commencer, je vais demander à Finn, Mlle Pillsbury, Brittany et Blaine de se rendre dans les coulisses avec Mercedes, qui vous conduira à la salle d'isolement. "

«Bonne chance» murmura Blaine en se levant et suivit à contrecœur Mercedes.

"Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses", a déclaré Sam avec un accent méconnaissable dont Kurt était persuadé qu'il était supposé être quelqu'un de célèbre. Certaines personnes dans l'auditoire ont ri, alors Kurt a deviné qu'elles savaient peut-être qui c'était. "Tout le monde a ses cartes de réponses et ses marqueurs prêts? Bien. La première question: Lequel de vos amis votre partenaire trouve-t-il le plus attrayant?"

Santana grogna littéralement à la question et regarda Sam. Kurt dut retenir un rire. Santana n'était pas du genre à être foiré.Puis il dut faire une pause pour réfléchir à la réponse de Blaine. Puisqu'ils parlaient de ses amis, Blaine penserait probablement à ses amis de McKinley, plutôt qu'à leurs amis communs de Dalton. Alors, parmi les gars de New Directions, qui choisirait Blaine? Kurt écrivit rapidement sa réponse avant l'appel du temps.

"Deuxième question: combien de fois êtes-vous sortis avant votre premier baiser avec votre autre significatif?" Sam demanda gaiement.

Kurt renifla pour lui-même alors qu'il commençait à écrire sa réponse. Il n'était pas censé écrire ce qu'il pensait que Blaine dirait. il était censé écrire ce qu'il pensait lui-même. Mais alors qu'il commençait à écrire, les mots venaient de sortir et il réalisa qu'il citait pratiquement Blaine mot pour mot. Tant pis.

"Troisième question: Si votre SO était à la maison avec deux douzaines de roses, diriez-vous: ils ont déjeuné avec une blonde? Ils ont reçu une augmentation de salaire? Ou c'était une expression de leur affection?"

Kurt écrivit rapidement sa réponse puis jeta un coup d'œil dans la rangée. Santana et Schue semblaient toutes deux assez satisfaites de leurs réponses, mais Rachel brandissait une carte avec des gribouillis et demandait une carte vierge. Kurt se demanda si elle était en train de débattre à quel point il était honnête d'être à ce sujet.

"Question quatre", dit Sam une fois que la nouvelle carte avait été donnée à Rachel et qu'elle avait eu un moment pour écrire sa réponse. "Termine cette phrase: le premier baiser de ma partenaire était comme un ..."

Kurt renifla à nouveau mais écrivit sa réponse.

"Dernière question du tour", a déclaré Sam. "Quel est le dernier secret que vous avez dit à votre partenaire?"

Kurt a dit à Blaine tant de secrets, mais il savait que le dernier secret en date était celui qu'il avait partagé ce matin-là et qu'il ne serait pas trop énervé de le voir sortir. Blaine ferait mieux de bien faire les choses et de ne rien dire des secrets plus personnels que Kurt avait partagés.

"Bien!" Dit Sam. "Faisons venir le reste de nos candidats ici et voyons à quel point ils réussissent à faire correspondre leurs réponses!"

Alors que Mercedes est allée chercher les autres, Artie, Puck et Quinn ont chanté une chanson pour éviter que les choses ne deviennent trop ennuyeuses avec quelques-uns des enfants du groupe de jazz qui les accompagnait. Kurt devait admettre qu'au moins ils sonnaient bien.

"Tu n'as pas l'air trop mal," murmura Blaine quand il s'assit pour la fin de la chanson.

"Nous verrons", dit Kurt. "Tout dépend si tu peux correspondre à mes réponses."

"Maintenant, pour la question un", dit Sam avec presque trop d'enthousiasme. "Nous avons demandé à vos partenaires lequel de leurs amis, à leur avis, vous semble le plus attrayant. Commençons par Miss Pillsbury."

Emma Pillsbury se mordit la lèvre et regarda M. Schue. "Euh, je dois dire qu'il dirait… euh, Pete?"

"Pete?" M. Schue a demandé. "Tu veux dire le gars du magasin de musique? Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui. Ce n'est pas vraiment un ami."

"Tu n'as vraiment pas beaucoup d'amis," dit raisonnablement Emma.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez écrit, M. Schue?" Sam ému.

Schue a retourné sa carte et a dit: "J'ai dit Gary."

"Le gars chauve de l'Ohio Music Teachers Association?" Demanda Emma avec dégoût. "Ew."

"Et bien, comme tu l'as si gentiment souligné, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis," dit Schue avec une moue.

"Très bien, alors", dit Sam, réorientant l'attention du public. "Alors, Bretagne, à qui Santana a dit que tu trouverais le plus attirant?"

"C'est facile," dit Brittany avec un sourire. "Vous."

Sam rougit et jeta un regard inquiet vers Santana.

"Oui, oui, Trouty Mouth," souffla Santana en retournant sa carte pour révéler le nom de Sam. "Si jamais j'entends dire que vous utilisez réellement ces informations, je vous arracherai les dents une à une puis je vous nourrirai de sauce piquante jusqu'à ce que vous étouffiez."

"Euh, d'accord," bégaya Sam. "Passons à Blaine et Kurt."

"Je devrais suivre la réponse de Brittany et te dire," dit Blaine un peu penaud.

Kurt haussa les épaules et retourna sa carte pour révéler le nom de Sam. "C'était trop facile."

"D'accord, Finn," dit Sam. "Tu es debout. Qui Rachel a pensé que tu trouvais la plus attirante de ses amies?"

Finn rougissait écarlate et jetait un regard inquiet sur les instructions de Rachel. "Mec, elle n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis."

"J'ai beaucoup d'amis," dit Rachel avec indignation. "Choisis-en un."

Kurt pouvait presque entendre Finn essayer de trouver une réponse. Santana et Quinn étaient toutes les deux dehors parce que Rachel ne les considérerait pas comme des amis, même si elles étaient toutes ensemble. Et la Bretagne était sortie parce que Santana le tuerait même pour avoir suggéré une telle chose. Cela a laissé Tina ou Mercedes. "Um Tina?"

"Oui!" Dit Rachel avec un cri en retournant sa carte. Kurt vit Finn se prendre dans ses bras avec un air de soulagement.

"Bien, commençons avec vous deux pour notre prochaine question," dit Sam. "Finn, nous avons demandé à Rachel: Combien de fois as-tu eu un rendez-vous avant ton premier baiser avec ton autre significatif? A votre avis, quelle a été sa réponse?"

"C'est facile, aucun," dit Finn avec confiance, seulement pour être touché au bras par Rachel.

"Nous avons eu un rendez-vous," dit Rachel. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ce pique-nique?"

"Tu as dit que c'était une répétition," dit Finn avec confusion.

"Eh bien, avant que cela ne dégénère, pourquoi ne pas passer à Santana et à la Bretagne", dit rapidement Sam. "Bretagne, même question?"

"Euh, nous avons eu beaucoup de rendez-vous avec des gars avant d'embrasser", a déclaré Brittany.

"Non, ma chérie, ils veulent savoir quand vous et moi sommes allés à des rendez-vous avec une femme," dit Santana.

"Oh!" Dit la Bretagne. "Alors aucun. Les baisers de la dame sont venus avant la date de la dame."

Santana sourit en levant sa carte qui portait un zéro.

"Mlle Pillsbury?" Demanda Sam

La faculté en question rougit vivement. "Euh, aucun."

Schue sourit en brandissant sa carte, puis embrassa Emma.

"Cela te laisse Blaine?" Demanda Sam.

Blaine soupira. "Aucun. Nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés parce que nous ne sortons pas ensemble."

Kurt faillit rigoler en brandissant sa pancarte qui disait: Nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés parce que nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

"Wow," dit Sam. "Mot à mot. C'est vraiment effrayant."

"Parle-moi," murmura Kurt. "Allons de l'avant, d'accord?"

"Dans ce cas," Blaine, nous allons commencer avec vous pour la prochaine question. Nous avons demandé à Kurt: Si votre SO était à la maison avec deux douzaines de roses, diriez-vous: ils ont déjeuné avec une blonde? Ils ont reçu une augmentation?Ou était-ce une expression de leur affection? Qu'a t'il dit?"

"Affection", dit Blaine avec assurance. Kurt retourna sa carte et révéla les mots expression d'affection.

Cette question est allée vite. Tout le monde a répondu avec affection, y compris Rachel et Finn, bien que Kurt ait plutôt pensé que la vraie réponse était celle d'une blonde.

"Question quatre," dit Sam. "Bretagne, nous avons demandé à Santana de finir cette phrase: Le premier baiser de ma partenaire était comme un ..."

"Comme un chiot", dit Brittany avec confiance et tout le monde, y compris Santana, la regarda avec confusion. "Parce que ça m'a rendu vraiment heureux."

Santana soupira mais acquiesça. "D'accord. J'aurais dû avoir ça. J'y suis allé avec rainbow."

"Oh, c'est bien aussi", dit Brittany avec un sourire heureux.

Rachel et Finn venaient ensuite et Finn disait: "Volcan. Tu sais, chaud et explosif, etc.".

Rachel soupira en retournant sa carte. "J'ai dit des bonbons. Vraiment gentil."

Ensuite était miss Pillsbury. "Euh, comme dans un film, où le héros et l'héroïne courent au ralenti l'un vers l'autre."

"Hey!" Schue dit gaiement en retournant sa carte pour montrer qu'il avait écrit le film.

Puis ce fut le tour de Blaine. "Euh, nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés. Mais si je devais deviner ce que Kurt avait dit, je devrais dire, euh un rêve?"

"Fantaisie", dit Kurt avec un haussement d'épaules alors qu'il révélait sa carte.

"Les juges?" Sam a demandé une décision aux membres du groupe Glee. Quinn et Artie ont levé le pouce et Puck un pouce vers le bas. "Deux contre un disent que c'est acceptable. Fait référence à Blaine et à Kurt. Alors, dernière question de ce tour. Nous allons commencer par Miss Pillsbury. Nous avons demandé à M. Schuster quel était le dernier secret qu'il vous avait dit."

"Le dernier?" Dit Emma en fronçant les sourcils. "Je dois dire que c'était le fait qu'il était à court d'idées de chansons pour Glee Club."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret," grommela Santana.

M. Schuster la regarda et elle lui sourit. Finalement, l'homme a retourné sa carte. "J'ai écrit qu'un collègue avait trompé son épouse."

"Mais ce n'est pas ton secret," dit Emma.

"Il n'a pas dit que cela devait être mon secret, juste un secret", a déclaré Schue. Lorsque Emma sembla prête à pleurer, Will soupira et la serra dans ses bras. "C'est bon. Nous allons très bien. Nous avons eu plus de choses que de mal jusqu'à présent."

"Passons à Kurt et Blaine," dit Sam.

"Le dernier secret que Kurt a partagé avec moi est qu'il a laissé sa belle-mère croire que Finn mangeait tous les Oréos, mais que c'était bien lui."

"J'ai passé une journée très stressante", a déclaré Kurt en retournant sa carte. Il a dit: "J'ai mangé les cookies."

"Hey!" Cria Finn. "Maman ne m'a pas laissé manger de gâteau hier soir à cause de toi!"

Kurt roula des yeux. "Je vais vous faire des brownies pour vous aider à récupérer du traumatisme."

Finn se redressa à cela. "Cool."

"Finn, puisque tu es si vocal," dit Sam. "Et si tu répondais à la question? Quel était le dernier secret que Rachel a partagé avec toi?"

Finn se mordit la lèvre. "Euh, elle pense savoir qui de ses pères est réellement son père?"

"Oui!" Rachel laissa échapper un cri de joie et agita sa carte avant d'étreindre Finn.

"Alors, Bretagne?" Demanda Sam.

"Santana est libanaise", a déclaré Brittany avec confiance.

"Est-ce qu'elle veut dire lesbienne?" Blaine murmura à Kurt, qui acquiesça de la tête. "Mais tout le monde le sait, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qui sait comment l'esprit de Brittany fonctionne?" Murmura Kurt en retour.

"Je suis libanaise", Santana montra sa carte au public avec un sourire narquois.

"Très bien!" Dit Sam. "Ainsi, avec un décompte final pour le premier tour, Team Finchel et Team Wemma sont à égalité pour la troisième place avec 60 points chacun. Team Brittana est à la deuxième place avec 80 points et Team Klaine est en tête avec 100 points parfaits."

Quinn a commencé à chanter une autre chanson avec Artie et Puck en prêtant des voix de fond, tandis que Kurt, Mr. Schue, Rachel et Santana étaient montés sur scène.

"Toi et votre garçon, vous vous débrouillez bien," dit Mercedes une fois que la porte était fermée vers l'arrière du vestiaire.

"Bien sûr que nous sommes," dit Kurt. "Parce que nous communiquons réellement les uns avec les autres, contrairement à certaines personnes. Malheureusement, il n'est toujours pas mon garçon."

"Tu te tiens toujours, Porcelaine?" Santana a demandé. "Tu devrais juste te présenter à sa porte dans seulement un trench-coat et ensuite perdre le trench-coat. Je parie qu'il y renoncerait alors."

Kurt roula des yeux. "Ce n'est pas que du sexe. Ou pas seulement du sexe. Bien, c'est un peu du sexe, mais c'est surtout des baisers. Je veux les putains de baisers."

"Vous semblez tout savoir les uns des autres," dit Rachel. "Il ne sait pas ce que tu veux?"

"Il le fait," dit Kurt. "Il est juste ... un garçon."

"Bien", ont dit les trois filles dans la pièce.

"Attends. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" M. Schuster a demandé.

"Cela signifie que les garçons et les hommes n'ont aucune idée de ce qui est émotionnellement difficile", a déclaré Rachel."Dans le cas de Blaine, cela signifie qu'il ne peut pas voir qu'il est en fait déjà très amoureux de Kurt."

"Comme si vous ne pouviez pas comprendre que Mlle P était une bien meilleure option que votre ex psycho jusqu'à ce que vous la perdiez presque totalement", a déclaré Santana.

"Ou comment Finn ne semble pas pouvoir aider mais courir après tout ce qu'il n'a pas pour le moment au lieu d'être heureux avec ce qu'il a", a déclaré Kurt. "S'il a Rachel, il veut Quinn. S'il a Quinn, il veut Rachel. S'il a des beignets, il veut des brownies. Non, c'est un mauvais exemple. Il veut des beignets, des brownies, des chips et tout ce qu'il peut obtenir d'autre nourriture. ses mains sur tout le temps. "

"Les mâles de l'espèce ne sont pas créés égaux", a finalement déclaré Mercedes.

"Et pour Kurt?" M. Schue a demandé un peu défensif parce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment réfuter aucun de leurs exemples.

"C'est une fille d'honneur", a déclaré Mercedes.

"Il est en contact avec ses émotions", acquiesça Rachel.

"Il a plus d'un vagin que moi", a déclaré Santana, qui a été suivie par une série d'Ews parmi les autres dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mercedes les ramena sur scène alors que Puck achevait une chanson rock.

"Je pense que nous ferons bien ce tour," dit Blaine avec un sourire alors que Kurt le rejoignait sur leur banc. Kurt se contenta de rouler des yeux.

"Première question," dit Sam. «Nous allons commencer avec le couple en tête. Kurt, nous avons demandé à Blaine: Laquelle de tes habitudes aimerais-tu casser SO? A quoi pensez-vous qu'il a répondu?

"J'aimerais qu'il arrête de sauter sur les meubles," dit Kurt.

Blaine sourit en brandissant sa carte.

Santana a eu raison du sien en supposant que Brittany cesse de perdre ses clés. Rachel a eu tort de répondre quand elle a dit qu'elle voulait que Finn arrête de rompre avec elle, mais Finn a supposé qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête d'essuyer la morve sur sa manche. Will a dit qu'il voulait qu'Emma cesse d'être aussi dure avec elle-même. Elle a dit qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait qu'elle arrête d'être tellement TOC.

"Deuxième question," dit Sam. "Nous avons demandé à chacun des candidats de nous dire la couleur des yeux de leur partenaire."

Finn avait la couleur des yeux de Rachel bien, étonnamment. Il n'était pas aussi surprenant de constater que les autres avaient bien compris la question. Mais au moment du tour de Kurt, les juges ont presque décidé de leur attribuer des points bonus pour l'utilisation du terme glasz, mais ont finalement décidé de ne pas avoir besoin de ces points supplémentaires.

Ils ont également mérité un commentaire de Santana. "Vous deux, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous rendre gayer et gayer."

La question suivante était la couleur préférée. La Bretagne a bien jaune. Emma a le bleu droit. Finn s'est trompé de rose; La couleur préférée de Rachel était apparemment le violet. Et Blaine écrivit presque mot à mot Kurt: "Je n'ai pas de couleur préférée, mais si je devais choisir, ce serait le noir, parce que le noir va avec tout."

"Passons à la quatrième question du tour", a déclaré Sam. "Nous avons demandé à vos SO de deviner votre saison préférée."

"Printemps", dit Rachel. "Parce que tout est vivant."

Finn a eu raison, au grand plaisir de Rachel. Santana a dit l'automne, mais la Bretagne avait écrit l'été. Will a dit printemps et Emma a heureusement révélé sa carte correspondante. Puis ce fut le tour de Kurt.

"Fall", dit Kurt.

Blaine retourna sa carte et la lut à voix haute. "Automne parce que c'est là que les meilleures modes sont révélées et qu'il fait assez frais pour être superposées."

"Justement," dit Kurt avec un sourire à son meilleur ami.

"OK, donc dernière question pour le deuxième tour", a déclaré Sam. "Nous avons demandé à vos partenaires quel panneau de signalisation vous décrivait le mieux lors d'une mauvaise journée?"

"Je dirais un panneau d'arrêt," dit Will. "Parce que je veux juste tout fermer et arrêter le monde pendant un moment."

Emma rigola et montra un panneau d'arrêt grossièrement dessiné.

"One Way", dit Rachel.

"Parce que son chemin est le seul moyen," murmura Finn en retournant sa carte.

"Je dirais stop," dit Santana et Brittany poussa un cri perçant alors qu'elle montrait son panneau d'arrêt.

Kurt avait l'air pensif. "Je pense céder. Parce que quand les choses vont vraiment mal, je veux juste que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi pour changer."

Blaine sourit en brandissant sa carte. "Bien que tu ne le demandes jamais carrément."

"Ainsi, la nécessité d'un signe," acquiesça Kurt.

"Alors, bonne question," dit Sam. "Cela termine la ronde de 50 points. Finchel est quatrième, avec 210 points. Vient ensuite Wemma, avec 260 points. Brittana est toujours deuxième avec 280 points. Klaine est toujours en tête du peloton avec un score parfait, avec 350 points. Mais il reste encore beaucoup de temps pour nos autres équipes, car la prochaine série de questions rapporte 100 points chacune. "

Il y avait une autre chanson puis Kurt se retrouva à écrire plus de réponses. Ce tour était un peu plus dur que les tours précédents. En réalité, il devait vraiment réfléchir aux réponses. Finalement, les autres ont été ramenés sur scène et Blaine était à nouveau à ses côtés.

"Alors, première question, Blaine" dit Sam. "Nous avons demandé à Kurt le titre du dernier livre que vous avez lu."

"Hmm," dit Blaine. "J'ai beaucoup lu à l'école, mais je lisais Nights at the Circus sur le lecteur."

Kurt révéla sa réponse correspondante. Seules Santana et la Bretagne ont également eu raison. Brittany travaillait entre Green Eggs et Ham.

Sam continua avec la question suivante. "Finn, nous avons demandé à Rachel où elle pensait que tu dirais que c'était l'endroit le plus étrange où elle t'ait entendu casser une chanson."

"Moi?" Demanda Finn. "Je ne chante pas beaucoup en dehors du glee club ou de la douche. Alors je suppose que la douche?"

"Douche!" Rachel a accepté avec joie alors qu'elle tournait sa carte.

"L'épicerie," dit Emma avec une couleur. Schue leva la carte correspondante.

"Euh, lit?" Brittany devina avec hésitation.

Santana soupira. "Là aussi, Britt. Mais tu te souviens quand tu as commencé à chanter dans la fontaine du centre commercial?"

"C'était amusant", dit Brittany avec un sourire. "Nous devrions refaire ça."

"Bien sûr Britt", acquiesça Santana avec un sourire.

"Dois-je répondre à cela?" Demanda Blaine avec un gémissement. Il a été choqué quand tout le public a crié en retour un oui retentissant. Il avait presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'auditorium. "Euh, bien, d'accord. C'était à Gap."

Kurt sourit en levant sa carte sur laquelle il était écrit: "Sérénade à un employé à Gap."

"Voilà une histoire que j'aimerais entendre," dit Sam. "Mais une autre fois, puisque nous avons encore trois questions pour ce tour. Mlle P, nous avons demandé à M. Schue comment vous aimez votre steak cuit."

"Oh, bien joué", dit Mlle P. "Plus on fait, mieux c'est. Ne laissez aucun de ces germes ou parasites méchants vivre." M. Schue a avancé sa réponse correspondante.

"J'aime mon steak moyen", a déclaré Finn.

"Ce n'est pas juste," dit Rachel. "Je me souviens très bien que vous avez commandé votre steak bien cuit."

"Non," dit lentement Finn. "Ma mère l'a toujours commandé moyen et c'est comme ça que je le commande, aussi."

Rachel se rassit sur son siège, les bras croisés et soupirée. "Qu'est-ce que les végétaliens savent à propos du steak de toute façon? Je pense que c'était une question injuste."

"Non, il aurait été injuste qu'ils vous demandent comment vous aimez votre steak cuit", fit remarquer Kurt.

"Ensuite", a déclaré M. Schue.

"J'aime mon steak rose au milieu", a déclaré Brittany.

Santana hocha la tête et leva sa carte où il était écrit "rose au milieu."

"J'aime assez rare," dit Blaine quand ce fut son tour.

"Le seul moyen d'apprécier réellement une bonne coupe de bœuf", a déclaré Kurt en montrant sa carte.

"Je ne pense pas que Kurt et Blaine devraient être autorisés à concourir", a déclaré Rachel. "Ils ne sont même pas un vrai couple."

"Tu ne fais que t'objecter maintenant parce que nous te botterons le cul", dit facilement Kurt.

"Finissons ce tour?" Demanda Sam désespérément. "La quatrième question était: quelle est la dernière chose que votre SO a eu du plaisir à vous aider? Alors, Brittany, quelle est la dernière chose que vous avez eu du plaisir à aider Santana à faire?"

"L'équipe de water-polo", a déclaré Brittany avec confiance. "Ils étaient chauds, mais ils sentaient le chlore. Mais ils m'ont permis de jouer avec leur ballon."

Santana sourit en levant sa carte pour révéler la réponse correspondante.

Puis ce fut le tour de Finn. "Euh, j'aimais bien aider Rachel… Je suis vide. Oh, attends, je sais. Nous avons fait un duo pour ses papas le week-end dernier. C'était plutôt amusant."

"Vous ne pouvez trouver qu'une chose amusante?" Rachel a demandé. "Qu'en est-il du scrapbooking? Ou de la cuisson de biscuits végétaliens? Ou de la décision de la chanson que je devrais chanter pour les régionaux?" Elle montra sa réponse correspondante alors qu'elle continuait à reprocher à Finn de ne pas avoir plus de choses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble qu'il considérait comme amusantes.

"J'ai aidé Kurt à arranger une chanson pour les Warblers et nous avons passé un bon moment à jouer avec le tempo et à proposer des mouvements de danse pour l'accompagner", a déclaré Blaine avec enthousiasme.

"Tu es tellement prévisible," dit Kurt avec un petit sourire narquois en brandissant sa carte.

"Eh bien, je m'amuse toujours à aider Will à préparer ses leçons pour le glee club", a déclaré Mlle Pillsbury. Will a présenté sa réponse correspondante.

"Bien, alors dernière question de la ronde", dit Sam avec soulagement. "Nous avons demandé à chacun des candidats: Combien d'enfants votre SO dira-t-il qu'il aimerait avoir? Alors, Brittany, combien d'enfants voulez-vous avoir un jour?"

"Trois", a dit Brittany. "Parce que c'est un nombre magique. Ou sept, parce que c'est magique aussi."

Santana eut un sourire narquois en montrant sa réponse correspondante, complétée par un ajout entre parenthèses concernant le caractère magique des numéros trois et sept. Une chose pourrait être dite pour Santana: elle pourrait être une salope pour tout le monde, mais elle aimait vraiment la Bretagne et l'écoutait vraiment.

Les estimations de M. Schue sur trois ne correspondaient pas à celles de Mlle Pillsbury, mais elles semblaient assez disposées à négocier la question à une date ultérieure. Puis ce fut le tour de Finn et Rachel. Finn a dit quatre enfants mais Rachel a tenu une carte qui dit zéro. C'était le début d'une énorme bataille au cours de laquelle Rachel a crié au sujet de sa carrière à Broadway et du fait que Finn n'avait évidemment pas respecté ses rêves. Finn intervint avec quelques remarques sur son auto-absorption et ses tendances de contrôle. Seuls ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient aussi polis. Finalement, Artie et Puck ont dû aider Sam à reprendre le contrôle de la situation afin que Kurt et Blaine puissent répondre.

"Je veux deux enfants un jour," dit Blaine avec un sourire mélancolique qui faisait soupirer beaucoup de femmes dans l'auditoire. "Un garçon et une fille. Peu m'importe si nous adoptons ou trouvions un autre moyen. J'aime juste l'idée d'être un père et de donner à un enfant un amour inconditionnel."

Kurt soupira avec les dames du public alors qu'il tenait son panneau indiquant: "Deux enfants, un garçon et une fille (plus un chien et un chat)".

Blaine sourit en lisant ce que Kurt avait écrit. "J'avais presque oublié les animaux de compagnie. Veulent vraiment un chien pour moi et un chat pour se pelotonner avec toi."

"C'est donc la fin du troisième round", dit Sam avec soulagement. "L'équipe Finchel est toujours à la dernière place avec 410 points, suivie par Wemma avec 560 points. La deuxième place est toujours occupée par Brittana avec 580 points. Et Klaine est toujours solide avec un score parfait de 850 points. Mais personne n'est absent du match pourtant, parce que dans le tour de bonus, 500 points sont à gagner avec une seule question! "

Kurt suivit Mercedes dans le vestiaire et ils partagèrent un regard compatissant alors qu'ils étaient tous forcés d'écouter Rachel ragoter sur l'injustice des questions et sur la façon dont Finn devrait la connaître davantage.

"Tu sais, tu ne le connais pas mieux qu'il ne te connaît," fit remarquer Santana. "Vous ne parlez jamais de quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec votre rêve de Broadway? Sérieusement, je pense en savoir plus sur Frankenteen que vous."

"Quand il a pensé qu'il était le petit-papa de Quinn, il était effrayé, mais il était totalement convaincu d'être un père", a souligné Mercedes.

"Vous mettez seulement zéro sur votre carte parce que vous lui projetiez vos désirs," dit Kurt. "Tu fais ça souvent. Tu décides ce que tu veux et tu attends de sa part. Tu lui as vraiment demandé ce qu'il voulait?"

"Terry ressemblait beaucoup à ça", dit doucement M. Schuster. "Elle avait en tête ce que je devais être et ce que je devais faire et ce que je devais désirer. Tant que je hochai la tête et que je l'acceptais, elle était heureuse. Mais dès que j'ai commencé à essayer de réaliser mes propres rêves et être ma propre personne, elle se sentait menacée. Ce n'est pas une façon d'avoir un mariage ou une relation. "

Heureusement, ils ont été rappelés sur la scène à ce moment-là, avant que Rachel ne puisse rassembler son indignation et leur insulte. En vérité, elle semblait un peu sobre à leur retour sur scène.

"Donc, la question supplémentaire que nous avons posée à vos partenaires respectifs est la suivante: quelle a été la dernière erreur de jugement que vous pensez avoir commise par votre responsable de la sécurité? Dit Sam. "Nous allons commencer avec notre dernière équipe. Rachel, quelle a été la dernière erreur de jugement que tu penses que Finn a commise?"

Rachel regarda Finn les larmes aux yeux. "Accepter de participer à ce jeu."

Finn sourit. "Hey!" Puis il a brandi sa carte qui disait: "Participer à ce jeu."

Soudain, ils s'embrassaient et s'étreignaient et murmuraient des mots d'excuses et promettaient de parler plus et d'écouter mieux.

"Oui, et bien, félicitations, vous deux, mais nous avons encore trois autres équipes", a déclaré Sam, interrompant la fête des amoureux. Rachel rougit en s'éloignant. "Maintenant, Wemma est le prochain point. Alors, M. Schue, quelle est selon vous la dernière erreur de jugement commise par Mlle Pillsbury?"

M. Schuster se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. "Et bien, Emma est généralement une femme plutôt pondérée et ne fait pas grand chose sans vraiment y penser. Mais je dois dire… en train de faire l'éloge du dentiste."

Mlle Pillsbury laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et tendit sa carte où il était écrit: "Marrying Carl."

"Génial!" Dit Sam. "Alors ça te met en tête, mais il reste encore deux couples. Brittan est la prochaine pointeuse, voyons ce que Santana a à dire."

"Eh bien, je pense que l'erreur de jugement est un terme assez fort", a déclaré Santana. "Mais je suppose que je devrai dire acheter une herbe à chat pour Lord Tubbington. Ce chat est devenu fou de ces choses-là."

"Oui!" Brittany a dit joyeusement. "Et je promets de ne plus jamais l'acheter pour lui. Bien que je sois inquiet de ce qu'il va faire pour l'obtenir lui-même maintenant. Nous devrons garder tous les couteaux sous clé."

Sam secoua la tête et dit: "Eh bien, ça vous met tous les deux en tête, mais nous devons toujours entendre Klaine. Est-ce qu'ils vont continuer sur leur lancée? Ou vont-ils donner la victoire à Brittana? Kurt, quelle a été la dernière erreur? en jugement que Blaine a fait? "

Kurt soupira, persuadé qu'il allait renoncer à sa série parfaite, car il était impossible que Blaine ait écrit ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Blaine n'aurait aucun moyen de reconnaître son erreur, ne serait-ce que du point de vue de Kurt. "Je lui ai donné l'ouverture parfaite pour me demander de sortir. J'ai pratiquement mis tout mon cœur à nu le jour de la Saint-Valentin et il ... a reculé. Il a dit qu'il voulait juste être amis. C'est son erreur de jugement."

Blaine regardait ses mains sur ses genoux tout au long du discours de Kurt. Quand Kurt eut fini, il ne leva pas les yeux et ne bougea pas pendant presque une minute. Tout le public semblait retenir son souffle. Quand Blaine leva finalement les yeux, il regarda Kurt, ignorant toutes les autres personnes présentes.

"Kurt, j'étais un idiot ce jour-là," dit Blaine. "J'étais un idiot pendant longtemps avant ce jour-là et surtout ce jour-là. De plus, je suis un idiot tous les jours depuis. Tu as raison. J'aurais dû voir à quel point nous pouvons être ensemble parce que nous ' es déjà bien ensemble. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime, mais plus important encore, je réalise maintenant que je suis amoureux de toi. Alors, si tu pouvais trouver dans ton cœur de pardonner cet idiot, je serais honoré si vous seriez mon petit ami. "

Le public émit de nouveaux soupirs alors qu'il attendait tous d'entendre la réponse de Kurt, le jeu totalement oublié pour le moment. "Bien sûr, je le ferai, ma chérie. J'ai su que tu étais un idiot depuis la première fois que tu as essayé de faire face à un tyran deux fois plus gros et que nous avons presque tous les deux été blessés. Mais je t'aime quand même. Probablement parce qu'au moins toi continue d'essayer d'être meilleur. "

Et ainsi, devant une maison remplie à craquer et tous leurs amis, Blaine et Kurt partagèrent leur premier baiser qui ne prit fin que par les applaudissements et les appels catapultés. Les deux garçons se séparèrent coupablement et Kurt essuya discrètement les coins de sa bouche. Ils rougissaient tous les deux.

"Bien, c'est génial et tout, et nous sommes tous émus par le romantisme du cœur et des fleurs du moment", glissa Santana."Mais que dit ta fichue carte? Je veux savoir si nous avons gagné le dîner gratuit."

"Oh, oui, d'accord" dit Blaine d'un ton penaud. "J'ai écrit: ne demande pas à Kurt de sortir la Saint-Valentin."

"Merde," murmura Santana. "J'espérais vraiment avoir ces gressins."

"Tu peux avoir le prix," lui dit Kurt gracieusement. "J'ai eu un bien meilleur prix de tout ça."

"En plus, il y a de très bons restaurants à Westerville dans lesquels nous pouvons aller", a déclaré Blaine. "Je veux t'emmener au bistro français et au sushi. Oh, et on peut aller à Columbus un jour pour la cuisine thaïlandaise. Je sais que tu vas aimer ça."

Sam se précipita pour reprendre le contrôle quand Tina lui fit un signe de la main depuis l'arrière de l'auditorium. "Eh bien, alors les gars, vous l'avez. Avec une victoire éclatante et un score parfait, Klaine gagne le match avec 1350 points. Merci d'être venu ce soir pour soutenir le McKinley Glee Club. Il y aura des représentants dans le hall vendant de la taffy si vous souhaitez contribuer davantage à une bonne cause. Merci et bonne nuit. "

Alors que les lumières de la scène s'éteignaient et que le rideau s'effondrait et que leurs concurrents se dépêchaient de vendre des bonbons, Kurt se tourna vers son nouveau petit ami et l'embrassa de nouveau. "Je suis tellement content que nous ayons décidé de jouer."

"La meilleure idée qui soit", acquiesça Blaine avant de plonger pour un autre baiser.

**Fin**


End file.
